Sweet Moments
by thebrunetteone
Summary: Involving a fiery redhead, a bespectacled Quidditch Captain and a large amount of fattening sweets...
1. Prologue

Sixth Year.

The steam was beginning to clear up; it was time for Lily to leave the station. She hugged Marlene and Mary tightly; for she wouldn't be seeing either of them until the end of the summer holidays. She was striding back towards her smiling parents when she passed Remus and his friends.

"Remus! Have a good summer… Write to me!" she yelled, and he gave her a thumbs up and waved. She smiled at Peter, who was cowering slightly behind his trunk, as if scared she might see him. He grinned back timidly.

"Hey! Evans!" roared James Potter. Lily rolled her eyes impatiently and turned back to face him.

"Yes?"

"Have a good summer." And he turned back towards his friends, not looking back once. Lily walked on towards her parents, frowning slightly. It wasn't like Potter to say something so simply. Usually he would add a flirty wink, or tell her that the holidays would be agonizing without her in that slightly mocking (or so Lily thought) voice. But he _had_ been acting out of character the past few months… Before Lily could contemplate further, though, her father engulfed her in a bear hug as her mother beamed from behind him.

"Oh Lily, I've missed you! There's so much going on… Petunia has a boyfriend…" Her mother launched off on a conversation that lasted all the way home and Lily forgot all about Potter's strange behaviour.

The summer holiday was all sunshine and drowsy afternoons in the park. She avoided the park near Spinner's End, which was frequented by Severus, hoping she would return to their old haunts, and instead enjoyed a private, leafy little park she had discovered the previous summer. She wrote to Mary and Marlene almost daily, and kept up correspondence with Alice and Remus, too. She wrote to Peter once, and if she was honest it was out of pity, because once she had heard him say that he received no owls over the summer. His answer comprised mainly of the events of one single day he had spent with Potter, and how exciting it had all been. Lily found herself scratching 'To James' on a parchment the next evening… But she didn't really know what to say. He had told her to have a good summer and she felt obliged to write a friendly letter… but the words just wouldn't come. And anyway, at least twenty other people had told her to have a good summer, and she wasn't writing to them, was she?

Petunia's boyfriend was the most dreadful specimen. Gluttonous and unadventurous and everything she detested in a male. Petunia was considerably less sour, though, and she almost smiled at Lily one morning before she caught herself and awkwardly excused herself to go to the bathroom.

A week before school started up, an owl from Hogwarts arrived. She was ecstatic to find that she had been named Head Girl and found herself glancing at the shiny little badge on her bedside table every night as she drifted off to sleep. She had worked so hard to do as well as she had, and suddenly everything was falling into place. She hoped Remus would be Head Boy. He was so responsible and sensitive and he deserved it. And they worked well as a team. She was counting down the hours until Hogwarts started up again… She couldn't wait for her final year – it was going to be the time of her life.


	2. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans

**Disclaimer: I own sweet nothing!**

Seventh Year

"Lily!" Marlene shouted, and dropped her trunk dramatically in the middle of the passage, "Oh, I've missed you so much! I have so much to tell you!"

Lily returned the sentiments excitedly and the two giggling girls bundled into an empty compartment near the end of the train.

"Listen, I can't stay now – I'd love to, I really would – but I've got to prep for the prefect meeting, sorry!" Lily said apologetically, but couldn't conceal her eager grin.

"Yeah, yeah Miss Head Girl, go on, I can see you're almost wetting your pants," Marlene laughed, and ducked when Lily aimed a swat at her. Lily almost sprinted to the other end of the train, she was so keyed up. When she arrived at the door of the Heads' compartment, though, she felt a rush of nervousness. This was it. Time to see who would be leading the students with her this year... Taking a deep breath, she slid the door open.

"Potter?!" The messy-haired boy looked up from the parchment he was doodling on.

"Hey! Um, I mean, hello, Evans," he said a little uneasily. So much for the big moment Lily had been anticipating.

"Potter, this is the Heads' compartment – you know that," Lily said with forced patience. Potter's hand moved to the back of his neck. And what a nice hand it was – strong, warm-looking, smo –

"Um, yeah, I know," Potter said, looking at her as if she was missing something. Lily's eyes narrowed.

"No."

"I wasn't expecting it either," he offered.

"But – but you're, I mean, you weren't even…" Lily fumbled for words. It didn't make sense. He hadn't been a prefect, so he couldn't be Head Boy. Because that's was the Head Boy was. Head of the prefects.

"Look, Evans, you can stand there and stutter and me, or we could get this meeting on the go – I really don't want us to look like a bunch of chimpanzees in front of the Slytherins. They're snarky enough as it is," he said in a rough voice, and Lily saw the hurt mingled with anger in his eyes.

"Right," she said quietly, and awkwardly seated herself opposite him. He whipped out a new piece of parchment and set to work. Lily was taken aback by how organized and precise he was. And he had so many wonderful ideas, new and bright. Lily couldn't help suspecting that it was all one big prank, but found herself almost enjoying the short half an hour they spent together. She kept replaying the moment when the trolley lady came past and asked what they wanted…

"Anything off the trolley?" James and Lily leapt up and both cried:

"Chocolate Frogs!"

"Bertie Bott's!" The latter was of course Lily's. The trolley lady smiled and waited.

"You first," James nodded, and gestured to the trolley.

"A packet of Bertie Bott's, please," she said as she fumbled in her pocket for some money. Feeling her cheeks redden at the amount of time it was taking to find any money, and then realizing that she actually had none, she quietly retracted her order.

"Er, never mind, I think I'll just wait for the feast…" The trolley lady smiled at her anyways, and turned to James.

"Will you have something, dear?"

"Yes, a packet of Bertie Bott's, please," he said firmly. Lily's head snapped up indignantly, but he was busy sorting out a few coins and didn't notice her silent protest. Once the trolley lady had left, she confronted him.

"If you think this is supposed to make me jealous or something, I'm not," she said harshly. He frowned.

"It's not," he said plainly, and dropped the offending packet on the table between them. Lily stared at the packet. What the hell was Potter playing at?

"Well then don't think that I can't afford it. Because I can. I just can't find my money," she snapped rather lamely. This was ridiculous!

"I don't think that, Evans," he said gently, and looking into his incredibly inquisitive eyes, she couldn't doubt it. They resumed planning the meeting schedule, and Lily hoped he wouldn't notice the faint redness of her ears. She felt like such a fool. He was just trying to be nice, and she just had to go assume the worst. But with Potter, the worst was to be expected, she reasoned with herself, he had been an ignorant prat for the past six years, so she couldn't really have anticipated such a sudden change, could she?

"Bertie Bott's?" he offered, holding the packet out to her. She glanced at him quickly, but his rather handsome face (she had to admit this) was casual.

"Thanks." She smiled quickly and took a rather delectable-looking pink one. Thoughtlessly she popped it into her mouth.

"Oh Merlin! Soap!" she spluttered, while Potter roared with laughter as he threw a couple into his mouth.

"Sweat, I think, with a hint of cucumber and tennis ball," he commented lightly and Lily laughed.


	3. Chocoballs

For the second time in his life, James found the Sorting interesting. Suddenly he wanted to know who was in his school – suddenly they all mattered, because in a year, he wouldn't be seeing them again. Sirius poked him continuously throughout the ceremony.

"Honestly, Prongs, you'd think that Voldemort's disguised himself as one of those shrimps, the way you're scrutinizing them," he moaned, and James grinned at him.

"We're leaving here soon, Padfoot. This is our last year here – and then Dumbledore's unleashing us on the world!" he cried.

"Yeah, they might fail us just to protect the world," muttered Remus and James chuckled while Sirius had the temerity to look offended. Peter only looked worried.

"We've got a year left to pull the best pranks of our lives," said Sirius gleefully. He looked at James expectantly, but James only smiled half-heartedly.

"Oh, I forgot, Mr Head Boy, that you can't do that any more, can you? Well, boys," Sirius said in a mock-serious tone as he turned to face Peter and Remus, "It looks like it'll be a quiet year of polishing Prongs's badge and discussing the weather."

"Oh shut up, you arse. We'll still do stuff, only this time _we won't get caught_," said James to their excitement, but Sirius noticed the serious tone in his voice.

"So Prongs, seeing as all the fun in you has been sucked out, are you still planning on stalking Evans?" James frowned and glanced at the redhead in question. Her hair was so thick and shiny. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked…

"Prongs!" yelled Sirius, tearing him away from the vision of perfection that was Lily Evans.

"Erm. I don't know, I mean, I've got to work with her, haven't I? And I can't do that if she's hating me for asking her out all the time."

"Merlin, Prongs. It's like you turned middle-aged over the summer," groaned Sirius.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this on a _Saturday_ night! I mean, they can't all have the flu!" griped Lily. She and James had been doing the Saturday night patrols for the past three weeks.

"I know, it's bloody ridiculous. We should definitely confront Madam Pomfrey - the standard of her Pepper-Up potions has clearly dropped!"

Lily laughed. It had been a wholly new experience to be laughing at something James Potter said, but this year, he suddenly seemed to be one of the funniest people she knew. And he knew the school better than the back of his own hand, finding students in the oddest of places. They had already caught one snogging couple, one couple that was most definitely _beyond_ snogging (Lily only blushed and stuttered at them, but James quickly shooed them away) and three little second years trying to sneak out onto the grounds.

"Want a chocoball?" offered James, holding out a packet that seemed to have come from nowhere. Lily took one hesitantly.

"What's in it?"

James's jaw dropped, revealing a set of rather sparkly white teeth.

"Oh, come on Evans! You don't know what's in a chocoball? How have you lived?!" he exclaimed. Lily swatted him playfully.

"Just because I don't stuff my face with every sweet I get my hands on!"

"Evans, do you trust me?" he asked, "No wait, stupid question. Um, look – ''

"I do trust you," she interrupted and blushed. _Where did that come from_? she wondered, but realized that it was true. He smiled a small smile, but his eyes were suddenly ten times brighter.

"Just try it, you'll love it." Lily gave him a cursory glance before biting into it. Simultaneously, thick cream splattered all over her face and into her mouth. It was delicious, though. Strawberry mousse and thick cream melted in her mouth. James laughed at her expression.

"It's _so_ good, oh Merlin, it's so yummy," she mumbled and James laughed even louder. She finished it and grinned at James.

"Um, Evans, you – you've got…" he stepped closer and lifted his hand hesitantly. She felt his thumb move over the skin near the side of her lips.

"You've got strawberry mousse on your face," he said slightly hoarsely. Lily looked at him. Never in her life had she allowed James Potter to touch her, and right then she was wondering why the hell she had waited so long. His hands really were as warm and smooth as they looked. And from close-up his eyes had little specks of black in them. Abruptly he stepped back.

"Sorry," he said quickly, and looked away from her.

"Thanks. Don't want to walk around with food all over my face." She looked at him and he smiled hesitantly.

"I'm glad I could introduce you to the wonder that is chocoballs… Honestly, I don't know how you lived…" Lily laughed, and he thought the world might just stop moving if she laughed any more at the things he said.


	4. Chocolate Frogs

It was only a month into the school year, and the Hogwarts seventh years found themselves contemplating dropping out of school entirely due to the amount of work that was assigned to them.

"It's just not worth it," Marlene grumbled one Friday afternoon, as she, Mary and Lily abandoned their homework to enjoy the warmth of the lawn near the lake. "Who needs NEWTs anyway? I'm sure there are a hundred jobs out there for under qualified half-blood dropouts who are lacking in the brains department…"

"You don't have to be pureblood to get a job," said Mary, with a quick look at Lily, who had pursed her lips.

"Well it helps, what with half the employers being pompous arseholes!" spat Lily.

"What's that Evans? Talking about Potter again?" called Regulus Black from behind them. Lily spun around.

"No, Black, I was _not_ talking about Potter," she replied tightly. "And I would thank you to keep your nose out of our business." Regulus cocked an eyebrow.

"Pity I don't want your thanks then, isn't it? I thought you might be talking about Potter due to his recent, er, _accident_." Regulus's voice was heavy with implications, and his small eyes glowed with triumph at his success at dangling a tantalizing piece of information in front of the Head Girl.

"Black, what are you talking about?" Lily couldn't quite keep the panic out of her voice. _It's because he's Head Boy. It's because he's Head Boy_, she chanted to herself, but she knew that that wasn't really why she was worried.

"Oooh… how sweet are the unenlightened," Regulus trilled in his haughty voice and skipped away.

"Black! Black! Get back here! Black!" Lily shouted, but it was futile. The fool just pranced further away, and she couldn't hex him back (how could she even be _considering_ it?) because she was Head Girl.

"Right," Lily said, and rolled her sleeves up, "I want to know what the hell's going on." She marched furiously up towards the castle. Mary and Marlene shared a suspicious glance before following her. She could barely see the end of the Entrance Hall for the crowd that had gathered there.

"Sorry! Could you let me through, please?" she said as she shuffled through the crowd, and they parted fairly quickly when they realized it was The Lily Evans – who also happened to be Head Girl. She headed towards an antechamber, where the crowd had been thickest, and loudest. Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn were giving five or six battered-looking Slytherins a good talking to.

"And finally, fifteen points from Slytherin – for each of you!" said Professor McGonagall shrilly. Lily glimpsed Severus glaring at Professor Slughorn as he rounded them up.

"Don't look at me like that, Mr Snape, I couldn't agree with Professor McGonagall's punishment any more," he snapped.

"Professor! Professor McGonagall!" Lily cried as she hurried up to the flustered professor. "What happened?" McGonagall's nostrils flared white.

"These six scoundrels thought it amusing to attempt to curse our Head Boy into a radish."

"What? Is he – is he alright? Where is he?"

"It seems they underestimated Mr Potter's skill at Defense Against the Dark Arts. He is, however, in the Hospital Wing at the moment to have some of his injuries tended to. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will let you visit him once she had patched him up," McGonagall said kindly, eyeing Lily's white lips.

"Thank you, Professor." Forgetting Mary and Marlene for the moment, Lily rushed up to the Hospital Wing. _A radish of all things_, thought Lily furiously. _Those cowards. Six on one?!_ She ranted in her head. And what nerve they had! She skidded into the Hospital Wing most ungracefully, craning her neck to see if she could see James. A figure clad in blue blocked her vision.

"I'm sorry Miss Evans, but you'll have to wait to see Mr Potter. I haven't finished dressing his wounds," said Madam Pomfrey. Lily groaned.

"Not even… to discuss the prefect patrols?" she tried desperately.

"No. I expect he'll be in here until tomorrow – I'm sure you can cope without him until then." And she shut the door firmly. Lily growled and stalked back to the Common Room.

"Honestly… it's _prefect patrols_," she kept muttering throughout the evening, and Mary and Marlene knew better than to disturb her.

* * *

Lily awoke before the sun had stretched above the horizon the next morning and knew she wouldn't get back to sleep. Pacing about a bit, she finally decided to go to the library in an attempt to finish her homework before lunch. She threw on her clothes, grabbed her quill and parchment and a handful of chocolate frogs and left the dormitory. The common room was empty bar one figure slouched on an armchair. Sirius looked so innocent in sleep. His handsome features were calm and his hair fell neatly over his eyes. Lily wondered if he had been allowed to stay with James, and had stayed until James fell asleep. The two were inseparable. Suddenly hit by the thought of James, she changed her course and headed for the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey, clad in a fluffy pink dressing gown, looked most disgruntled to have been awoken at such an early hour.

"Honestly, your prefect patrols can't be _that_ important," she muttered, but led Lily to a bed right at the end of the room. James's mouth was slightly open as he slept. Lily tilted her head as she took in James's sleeping figure. If Sirius had looked innocent, James looked purely angelic. His hair was as messed up as ever, and he was almost in need of a shave, and Lily had never thought he looked more handsome. She snapped out of her reverie as that thought crossed her mind. _This is _Potter_ you're thinking about_, a cynical voice said, but she found herself completely aware of that fact – and not at all annoyed by it.

"Erm, Potter? Potter? James?" He stirred slightly and lifted a bandaged hand from beneath the sheets to swat away the intrusive voice.

"I don't want any chops," he groaned. Lily laughed quietly. It was just like him to be dreaming of food.

"James? James, it's Lily." He opened his eyes a crack and groaned even louder.

"Evans, you're not allowed in my dormitory."

"But we're not in your dormitory." His eyes drowsily fluttered open.

"I knew there was a reason my arse is so sore," he mumbled and Lily chuckled. James slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and stretched.

"Ouch." He touched his side, which was heavily bandaged, and yawned.

"So, Evans, why the wake up call?" Lily blushed and thrust out the Chocolate Frogs.

"I, er, thought I'd bring you these. I owe you from the train, remember?" He quirked an eyebrow. "And I was worried about you. I mean, how was I to know, and Regulus is a right berk, and anyway, Slughorn never penalizes his own house and – ''

"Slughorn took points away from them? Excellent!" James crowed. He rubbed his hands together. "I hope Avery got suspended from the Quidditch team – or at least got detentions on Saturday mornings…" He grabbed a Frog and gestured to a chair. Lily sat down hastily.

"'Ave a Fwog," he swallowed, "they're excellent, thanks." Lily tore a packet open and nibbled on the Frog's eye.

"So what exactly happened yesterday?" Lily wondered if he would launch off on a story about his own heroics and almost considered taking back the question when James interrupted her qualms.

"Oh. I was going out to practice Quidditch a bit, when those idiots stopped me. Said something about Gryffindor losing the Cup this year because we've two new players who are _Muggleborn_ – he spat the word out – and I told them to lay off. And suddenly they started hexing me, so I tried to stop them. Looks like I'm a bit rusty, though," he said thoughtfully, glancing at his bandages. Lily gaped. _Those arseholes._

"I think you did bloody well. Six on one? Come on, James, that just pathetic of them!" James felt his chest expand slightly when she said his name.

"Yeah, but still. There's a war out there – I've got to know my stuff," he said modestly.

"I guess. I'm, um, I'm glad you're okay," she said softly. She looked up and James grinned widely at her. He threw her another Chocolate Frog.

"Thanks for visiting. It's nice to have a bit of cheer around here. I was dead bored… You know, it reminds of fourth year, when Davy Gudgeon hit that Blduger at me…"

And Lily sat and talked with him until he was dismissed from the Hospital Wing two hours later.


	5. Peppermint Imps

James had never been so alive with hope in his life. He'd never seen her smile so much in his presence before – and what lovely smiles she had. He was as mesmerized by her straight teeth as he was by her lively eyes. And there were so many things he didn't know about her, so many little mysteries he wanted to uncover. He was almost, _almost_, glad she had turned him down all those times, because he would have been completely out of his depth. So many little things she had revealed about herself in the few short patrols they had together, and so many more things James was itching to know. What was her favourite scent? Did she enjoy the fresh innocence of the rain like he did? Had she ever stopped while on a broomstick, and enjoyed the exhilaration of the crowds? He doubted she'd done the latter, but he wanted her to know, wanted her to _feel_ what he did, just like he wanted to know every little detail about her.

"James! James! Welcome back to reality," Lily laughed, "Here, take these." She handed him a pile of sweets and cards, and scooped the other large pile into her arms.

"You have quite the fan club going," she commented dryly as they left the Hospital Wing.

"It's probably just from a couple of mates," he said, thinking of the Gryffindors he had shared a dorm with for six years before he was granted the privilege of a private room.

"Does 'a couple of mates' include Elizabeth Holden and Amelia Higgs?" James noted her derisive tone.

"I, er, don't really know them…" he admitted sheepishly and glanced at the cards she was examining. She smirked up at him and he shrugged.

"Ouch." He smoothed the bandage on his side absent-mindedly.

"Here, give me the sweets." Lily cautiously held a hand out while precariously balancing the pile of sweets on her other arm. James frowned at her.

"Don't be ridiculous! I can't make you carry all this! You're already taking so much," he protested gallantly.

"Potter" – James noted the reversion to his surname – "I'm not a weakling, let me take those sweets." James sighed as he took in her suddenly-fierce eyes and the firm set of her mouth. A strand of hair fluttered over her cheek and he barely contained the urge to brush it behind her ear.

"I know you're not weak," he said quietly. She searched his face and flickered over his intense eyes.

"Sorry, sometimes I've got a stick up my arse," she said, and James realized that she was referring to the fact that she didn't like to depend on people.

"Yeah, well sometimes I can't fit through doorways 'cause my head is too big," he offered and she smiled at him as her eyes glittered with incredulity. _The_ James Potter admitting to a fault? This year really was turning out to be one for the books.

"I can't believe we're friends," she blurted out thoughtlessly. _Oh Merlin. _"I meant, not that I didn't – don't, it's just you never… That really didn't come out right," she mumbled.

"I think it came out just perfect." His voice was playful, but his eyes were so intense.

"This is a really corny moment." She had to break the silence. There was an electrical charge running through her every nerve.

"And I'm loving every second of it." They smiled simultaneously.

James's mouth was burning dry. All this closeness was doing him in. He needed air.

"Erm, Peppermint Imp?" he asked, just so that he could lean away from her and take a breath.

"Ooh yes, please." Her voice was breathy and he wondered if, _hoped_, that she was also breathless.

"They really take your breath away."


	6. Treacle Tart

The icy winds bit at Lily's ears as the clouds rumbled about the stadium. She clutched her scarf even tighter around her face; she could barely see for the shivers that were assailing her. Glancing sideways at Mary, she tried to shout that perhaps they should try to heat themselves up, but her voice was pitifully frail against the whistling wind. She, Mary, Marlene, Alice, Frank, Remus and Peter had trudged down to the Quidditch pitch to watch the Gyrffindor team's final practice before their match against Slytherin the next day. Normally, Lily wouldn't sacrifice the inviting armchair in front of the Common Room fireplace to watch a practice, but it was after all her last year – the last Gryffindor Slytherin match she would ever see and she couldn't resist the pleading look on Marlene's face. The team was flying outstandingly. Like one mind, they flew and moved as a fluid being. James signaled – one last goal and then the grueling practice would end. And Robbins had the Quaffle, he dodged a Bludger that was quickly redirected by a powerful Creswell, and he was speeding towards the goalposts. Suddenly he dropped the Quaffle – thwack! straight into Jones's capable hands below. Jones zigzagged forward, avoiding both Bludgers as James and Robbins fell into formation with him. And then suddenly the Keeper was in his face; he wouldn't get the goal! But he dropped the Quaffle and James scooped it up, zooming past the Keeper, who didn't stand a chance of catching up, and clang! James scored the last goal. Lily jumped up and cheered. Cheeks flushed and lips smiling behind their scarves, the little Gryffindor party moved off the stands and onto the pitch.

"We're going to win! We're going to win!" Peter was yelling, and Mary was punching the air wildly.

"We'll see tomorrow," James boomed as he landed, "Don't want to be overconfident." Peter immediately changed tack while Remus clapped James on the shoulder.

"Looks excellent, guys," Frank crowed as the rest of the team landed. The large group began to trudge back up to the school, the team not even bothering to change for want of a warm Common Room. Dave Robbins fell into step with Lily.

"Hey, Lily. How're you doing?" he asked over the wind.

"I'm good, thanks. You? Good game by the way." Lily could barely hear her voice, but somehow Dave must have heard it, because he replied:

"Thanks. You'll be there tomorrow?" he shouted, just so that his voice would carry over the grumbling clouds.

"Of course!"

"Well, er, maybe, after we win, we could, erm, get a – '' He was interrupted by James, who had popped up next to him.

"Don't go getting too confident now, Robbins… You never know what Slytherin could chuck at us. Sneaky bastards," he commented jovially, but Robbins caught the steely tone in James's voice. He grimaced as James subtly shoved his way in between him and Lily. Of course James was still head over heels for Lily. Too Robbins's shock, though, Lily really didn't seem to mind at all.

James glanced at Robbins, who wore an expression of outright indignation. _Git_, he thought unkindly. There he was, trying to chat Lily up; oblivious to the fact the she was freezing. And he was also a git for trying to chat her up.

" Evans, your fingers are blue," James commented as he pulled his cloak from his bag. She grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, didn't think to bring gloves in the rush to see the amazing James Potter play," she teased.

"Yeah, well, I'm not worth freezing my fingers off for," he said as he threw the cloak around her shoulders.

"What're you doing? You'll catch a cold!" she protested as she tried to wriggle out of the cloak. James held her fast.

"I don't think you'll be very happy if you miss the match tomorrow for a measly cold," he commented as he fastened the ties at her neck. She gulped as his fingers brushed her throat. Why did he have to be so good-looking after Quidditch? Windswept hair and glowing eyes, and that very firm jaw of his. Lily was too consumed by the musky, woodsy scent of his cloak as it engulfed her to respond. She could only describe the smell as that of the forest late at night.

"What a gentleman," she mumbled, and too her surprise, James blushed.

"I'm trying," he said huskily, looking down at the wet grass.

"Trying to what?" Her breath caught in her throat. His hands were still on the ties; he was so… damn… close. He looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm trying to be the best person I can be." And the way his eyes burned for that moment made her think he was doing it just for her. He held her gaze for a protracted moment before turning towards the castle. The others were far ahead of them.

"C'mon. We might be in time for some treacle tart," said James mischievously as he headed up towards the castle. Lily's mouth felt as if it was already filled with treacle tart, it was so heavy. Lily stared at James as he walked forward. Was she really, honestly, falling for the unruly boy who had so suddenly become the perfect (well, to her anyway) man?

"C'mon, Evans, we'll miss the dessert!" he called playfully. Lily swallowed dryly as she walked towards him…

"Treacle tart it is…"


	7. Eclairs

James couldn't contain the roar of joy as he was welcomed into the Common Room by cheering Gryffindors.

"We won!" he yelled, and he was rewarded with a deafening cheer. The last Gryffindor Slytherin match of his life – and he'd shown them! Sirius pulled James into a rough one-armed hug.

"Prongs! Join the party! We made a quick detour to get some drinks on the way… Excellent game!" he cried as he put a huge flagon of amber liquid to his lips. James grinned widely and wound his way through the applauding Gryffindors to find Remus and Peter generously pouring what could only be Firewhiskey into glasses.

"Prongs, I don't think I've ever been so happy so near to the full moon in my life!" Remus exclaimed. His smile, as bright as it was, could not hide the bags under his eyes. It was the full moon that very evening – the second of the term, and as usual, the Marauders had planned an interesting trip around Hogsmeade… James smiled at Remus as Peter tugged at his sleeve.

"Yes, Wormtail?" Peter gestured to the food that was laden on the tables around the Common Room.

"I managed to get all of this from the House Elves… carried it back myself," he said proudly. James stopped himself from asking Peter why he hadn't just levitated it to the Common Room.

"Great job, Wormtail. Thanks," he said appreciatively and, as if to prove his point, went over to a plate of éclairs and shoved one in his mouth. He turned and gave Peter the thumbs up while fumbling blindly for more – they really were quite delicious. Instead of éclairs, his hand found contact with a much softer, warmer surface. He spun around.

"Sorry!" he cried as he realized that he had just been fumbling with Lily's hand hovering over the plate of éclairs. She smiled.

"It's fine." Her smile grew wider. "You played really well today, James. I suppose you hear this a lot, but you really are a brilliant flier."

_It sounds so much better when you say it_, he wanted to say, but that would probably just make her angry, not to mention that it was painfully corny.

"Thanks," he grinned modestly. "I thought everyone was great today, actually… We all just worked together…" he trailed off as her eyebrows arched upwards.

"What?" he asked uncertainly. He hadn't said anything, had he? She bit her lip most endearingly.

"It's just… you've changed so much." James gritted his teeth at her awkward tone.

"How have I changed?" She frowned and bit her lip again.

"It's hard to explain – I don't even know why I'm bringing it up, actually… I don't know, you just don't seem so _cocky_ anymore… And I don't think I've seen you with a girl this whole year! That's so ­_un_James! And you make me laugh – you're probably the funniest person I've ever met… And you – you _help_ people instead of showing off in Transfiguration. You've just… changed," she finished lamely. She didn't know how to get her point over without admitting that she was, in fact, head over heels for him. He nibbled an éclair.

"Well… I guess I grew up, Evans. And I told you, I'm trying." With that, he grabbed a few éclairs and walked off to his friends. Lily was shocked by his response. Why did he walk off? And what kind of response was that anyway?! Feeling uncharacteristically close to tears, Lily snatched an éclair and stalked up to her dormitory, avoiding Dave Robbins' attempt to talk to her.

"Why the hell did he have to grow up?" she griped childishly in her bed. _If he hadn't grown up, he would still like me_! She thought petulantly, knowing full well that if he _hadn't_ grown up she would probably not have fallen for him anyway. "Damn maturity," she spat, and tore off another piece of éclair.

_Don't. Don't. Don't tell her that you're trying for her_, James commanded himself as he replied to Lily. His fists were clenched at his sides as he tried to contain the urge to tell her that the only girl he had been with the entire year was her – because she was the only girl he wanted. He grabbed a few éclairs and walked away before his frustration could show.

"Don't pop a vein now, Prongs," Sirius said lightly as he eyed James's clenched jaw. James merely looked away. Remus nudged Sirius, who almost went toppling off the arm of the chair he was sitting on, and nodded towards Lily, who was stalking off towards her bedroom.

"You didn't ask Evans out again, did you?" Sirius asked bluntly. Remus smacked his forehead with his hand at Sirius's lack of tact. James exhaled heavily.

"Exactly the opposite," he grunted, and bit into an éclair viciously.

"So why's she got ants up her pants, then?"

"Huh?"

"She's just pushed off up into her dorm, although I don't know who in their right mind would leave _this_ party – James?" Sirius stared incredulously at James, who had leapt up and stormed off to his own room.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Sirius ranted to an exasperated Remus.

* * *

Lily didn't stir from her bed until much later that evening, when she had to get ready for her late night patrol… with James. She was fidgeting with her jersey, buttoning and unbuttoning it, and eventually leaving it half buttoned up when she heard a shuffling noise from her door. Someone had just pushed a note under her door. Without even picking it up, she whipped the door open. But there was no one there. She could have sworn she had just seen a ghost of messy black hair, but there was nothing before her. Sighing angrily at her hallucinations, she tore the note open.

_Evans_

_I can't make tonight's patrol. I'm sorry for the late notice – I would have told you at the party, but you went up to your room and I didn't think you'd want to be disturbed. I've arranged for McMillan from Hufflepuff to go in my place. _

_James_

_P.S. There's a packet of chocoballs in my room, on my desk. I was going to give them to you to take on the patrol – because I know how much you like them – but they won't fit under your door. Feel free to help yourself._

"Stupid, selfish, sweet idiot," she mumbled to herself as she checked her watch. It was time to go. On the one hand, she was furious with him for not even giving a reason for missing the patrol, but on the other hand, she couldn't help but melt at how sweet it was that he'd left her some chocoballs…

"James Potter, you are perfect," she sighed as she made her way over to his room…


	8. Honeyduke's Chocolates

The weeks leading up to the Christmas break seemed only to consist of essays in front of the fireplace, icy Hogsmeade weekends and mostly, of late night patrols with James. His jokes and smiles warmed her to her toes in the chilly corridors, as did the Chocoballs that had fast become a necessity during their patrols together. Lily smiled as she recalled one particular evening when James had conjured up a fire to warm them, and had accidentally set his shoes on fire…

"Lily!" Mary's voice cut into her thoughts. "Lily! Daydreaming about James again? Golly gosh." Mary plonked herself down on the armchair opposite Lily's and smiled warmly.

"I'm doing no such thing – I was thinking about my Potions essay," Lily said in what she hoped was an offended tone.

"Please, Lily, you handed that thing in two days ago…I think it's really cute that you like him." Lily appreciated how Mary didn't taunt her, like Marlene inevitably would have done.

"He makes me stutter," Lily admitted softly, and Mary giggled.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay and perve over James, I actually came up to say goodbye – my parents expected me home an hour ago, and Merlin knows they'll already be so worried… I'll miss you!" she wrapped her arms tightly around Lily and Lily squeezed her in return.

"Write to me!"

"I will. And… stay safe." Mary's voice betrayed her concern for Lily's safety. Lily gave Mary one last squeeze before releasing her. She had better get her own things in order before she Floo'd home in an hour…

* * *

Lily was welcomed home warmly by both her parents – she was surprised to see that her father had sprouted a bit of a beard in her absence, but otherwise both of her parents were very well. Lily's mood was damped significantly when she learned that Petunia's boyfriend would be coming over on Christmas day. It was almost a cardinal sin to be intruding on the one day of the year when her family was almost whole – without the awkwardness between the two sisters. She was considerably cheered by the arrival of a letter from James two days before Christmas, though. It was short and friendly, and had Lily humming soppy songs all day long. She couldn't deny that one of the best presents she received that year – except for perhaps the camera from her father – was the box of assorted Honeyduke's chocolates from James.

_Dear Evans_

_A Merry Christmas to you! I hope your holidays are still enjoyable, and that that oaf hasn't ruined it too much. Just owl me if you need me to Transfigure him into a ham, I'll be over in a second. You'll see that I enclosed a packet of Cockroach Clusters that Sirius tried to fool me into eating by telling me they were peanuts, but he forgot that I was the one who taught him that trick, and I thought you could always use them on your sister's boyfriend if he annoys you too much!_

_See you soon_

_James_

She did offer the Cockroach Clusters to Vernon, who chomped them all and pompously announced to the entire room that they were excellent, and spewed off about some drill deal he'd made with a man who constantly ate peanuts…

Lily reread the second last line over and over again, wondering if that meant he missed her as much as she missed him… She made the Honeyduke's last as long as was humanly possible – a total of three days – and even after that she kept the box, and it made a smile come to her face every time she thought of it.

* * *

James could barely wait for the Christmas holidays to be over, which was a first for him. He was almost unbearably edgy towards his parents and Sirius, who could only observe in bewilderment as the moody teen obsessed over which box of chocolates and how many words…

James's impatience was soon quelled when he arrived back at Hogwarts and saw Lily in the Common Room, clad in matching new gloves and a scarf.

"Evans!" his voice was saturated with relief – it was as though a great weight had been lifted. She turned and smiled her dazzling smile, and he thought that time might just have stopped in that moment, but it didn't, for that's all it was: a moment.

"James! I missed you." The words popped thoughtlessly out of her mouth, but she was rewarded by the brightest smile she had ever seen.

"I missed you, too." And he surprised them both by wrapping her in a quick hug. She had never felt so at home in her life.


	9. Strawberries

The term did not start off with a bang. In fact, it started off with two Charms essays, a box of toys to animate for Transfiguration and possibly the most detailed star chart Lily had ever come across. She was happily surprised when James (who, along with Sirius, was the only one in the class who wasn't given toys to practice on) offered to help her with the Transfiguration. In turn, she partnered up with him in Potions class (for the first time in her life) when they had to make Veritaserum. She was grateful that she hadn't partnered with him the previous lesson, when they had brewed Amortentia. Although she rued not knowing what his smelled like, she preferred to keep the very woodsy, musky scent of her own to herself…

The third week of term brought a shock in the form of a letter from her mother to Lily.

_Dearest Lily_

_The most wonderful thing has happened! Vernon proposed to Petunia last night! At a candlelit table in a restaurant overlooking the Thames! They are planning a summer wedding – how lovely. You will obviously be a bridesmaid and they plan to marry in that big church in the middle of town._

_I hope everything at school is going well. Don't overwork yourself!_

_Love_

_Mum_

"'The most wonderful thing'?" Lily repeated scathingly, and dropped the letter. "It's not the most wonderful bloody thing!" and with that she stormed out of her room and down to the Great Hall for dinner. She opted not to sit with anyone, instead isolating herself at the very end of the table – she wasn't in the mood to talk about it. Mary and Marlene left her to herself – they knew that if they tried to pry now, she would only explode. James, however, did not know this, and he obliviously made his way to where Lily had plonked herself.

"Hey, Evans. Something wrong?" Lily bristled at his light tone.

"Yes, something _is_ bloody wrong," she spewed out. James, being the inquisitive Marauder that he was, didn't take the hint.

"Want to talk about it?" although he said it in all sincerity and earnestness, Lily flew into a rage. She slammed her cutlery on the table and sprung up.

"No, I do not want to talk about it! If I had wanted to talk about it I would have talked about it!" she yelled. "Honestly, can't you just leave me alone?" and with that, she stalked off, leaving a very confused James standing at the end of the table, the centre of attention.

"Erm, alright everyone… Nothing to see here… She's just overstressed," he said loudly. He could see from the sceptical stares that everyone thought it was another infamous Lily Rejects James incident, but for the first time, he didn't actually care. He didn't understand why Lily had just exploded at him when all he'd done was try to be nice. Trying to conceal his hurt, he marched over to Mary and Marlene and demanded to know what was wrong.

"We don't know. Sometimes when she gets like this you've just gotta leave her alone, you know, let her vent… But you, you kind of – ''

"Became something she could vent on?"

"Yeah." James's shoulders slumped.

"Ah, shit." Having lost his appetite, he made his way up to his room.

"Women…" he muttered as he played with the Snitch that O'Brian had caught at the last game.

It wasn't until much later that James stirred. A loud, frustrated sobbing cut through the silence of his room. He'd never heard her cry before, but somehow he knew it was Lily. He leapt up and bounded to her door. He heard another heartbreaking sob before knocking tentatively on the door.

"What?" came a strangled voice.

"It's me." He hoped sincerely she would let him in. He couldn't stand hearing her sobs.

"Go away."

"No." Realizing he sounded very much like his pig-headed fifteen year old self, he quickly cooed: "Please, Evans. C'mon…" There was an awkward silence before she unlocked the door. Her hair was a tangled mess and her eyes were rimmed with angry red. Taking a long step forward, James engulfed in a hug. Her body tensed, but James softly said:

"Hey… It's okay. It's okay to cry sometimes." She relaxed and wound her arms around his waist. He rubbed soothing circles in her back.

"I'm sorry if I pried too much." She sniffed.

"It's not your fault… you were just the easiest person to work my anger out on," she explained. James loosened his grip on her and she moved to the bed. He followed hesitantly.

"You can sit," she said, smiling ever so slightly at his torn expression. He grinned and pulled himself up next to her, leaning against the headboard.

"You can tell me, Evans…" he started quietly. "I'm here, if you need to tell someone. But if you don't, I'll still be here."

"Thanks…" she glanced up at his earnest expression and almost broke down again. "Well… My sister…" she swallowed and tried to keep her voice steady. "My sister is going to marry Vernon. And… then she'll be gone." Her voice cracked. "It's just… Me and Tuney – Petunia, haven't been – haven't been close… since I came here and she – _stayed_. And now – now she's just going and we aren't even f-_friends_!" Tears had begun to stream down her cheeks and James timidly pushed her hair out of her face.

"You hadn't worked this out of your system before, had you?"

"No," she sniffed, "I guess I always thought it was going to get… to get better." Another few tears escaped. James pulled her into another hug.

"I get where you're coming from," he whispered. Despite her tears, Lily couldn't contain the shivers that went through her when she felt his lips brush her ear. "If I ever lost Sirius, I don't think I'd function at all."

"I'm not weak," she asserted and continued before James could interrupt. "It just came at such a bad time. I mean, I'm just so _tired_ and there's all this stuff that's happening outside Hogwarts, happening to – to _Mudbloods_, and – '' This time James's voice overpowered hers.

"_Don't_. Don't say that, Lily. It's the most disgusting word I've ever heard," he said loudly. "And I know you're not weak," he added in a much softer voice. Lily shivered again.

"That's the first time you've called me Lily." He blushed.

"I guess old habits die hard," he murmured. He was acutely aware of his hands on her arms, as well as the distance between his face and hers. If she tilted her head up now, he could kiss her.

"James… do you… I – I think I…" She trailed off. She had never told a guy how she felt first – she had never felt so strongly about a guy before, either.

She felt his shaky breath on the top of her head.

"I fancy you," she mumbled. His breathing stopped altogether. A deep blush spread from her neck to the tips of her ears. "But – but if you don't, then I –"

"Shut up," he murmured, and tilted her chin up. His lips were gentle but strangely demanding against hers. He kept it chaste before pulling away. Lily's face was on fire as he took her in.

"You're beautiful." And he lowered his mouth to hers, this time hungrier but still gentle. _Oh my god. I'm snogging Lily Evans_, he thought. One of her hands slid into his thick hair, while he pulled her even closer, securing her face to his with a hand on her cheek. They broke apart what seemed like days later, although it couldn't have been more than a minute. He had kissed many girls, but none of them left him as breathless as Lily Evans did.

"I never thought I'd ask you this again," he panted, "But… Lily Evans, will you go out with me?" She had hardly recovered her breath herself.

"Yes." The word was barely out of her mouth when his lips came down on hers.

She tasted like strawberries, he discovered.


	10. Hot Chocolate

The fact Lily Evans and James Potter were going out did not remain a secret for more than two hours (most of this was attributed to Sirius, although Marlene's part in the loud cheering could not be overlooked).

Lily blushed deeply when girls openly glared at her and boys sized James up with forlorn looks as they walked through the corridors, James's fingers just grazing hers, or his arm casually yet firmly around her shoulders.

Lily lamented James' choice to drop Care of Magical Creatures as Professor Kettleburn, abnormally tired after having just been released from the Hospital Wing (the result of a nasty incident with a Hippogriff), droned on about Bowtruckles for the third lesson in a row.

_Now James would have made this interesting,_ she thought as she stared absently at the struggling Bowtruckle in Professor Kettleburn's hand. _What are you thinking?_ an uptight voice in her head shrilled, _you've never found Care of Magical Creatures boring!_ She bit her lip. It was true. She couldn't go through a class without hungering for James's quirky smile, James's fingers brushing her own, James's playful laugh.

"Ugh!" she groaned. How did he do it? Why did the slightest of touches, the ghosts of contact, have her feverishly burning up? She had never been so pitiable before. She groaned again.

"Yes, Miss Evans?" Professor Kettleburn smiled gruffly through his monstrous grey beard.

"Erm… Sorry, Professor… I, um, tripped." She flushed when she realized she was in fact sitting. Marlene gave her an exasperated stare and made a kissing face at her in a very poor imitation of James.

"Right. Well, anyway, as I was saying…" Professor Kettleburn continued, and Lily couldn't stop herself from phasing off, remembering the previous evening…

"James! James, this is beyond ridiculous! We're breaking school rules!" she cried as he dragged her out the Entrance Hall.

"Doesn't that make it all the more exciting?" He flashed a mischievous smile and she felt her conviction weakening.

"But we're Head Prefects! We're supposed to _enforce_ rules!" she tried one last time. Suddenly he pulled her up against him, and his eyes were solemn for a moment.

"You only live once, Lily. I want you to remember this. _Us_," he said seriously. He looked into her eyes intensely, trying to stress his point, and then suddenly, as if he hadn't said anything, pressed a cheeky kiss on her lips.

"Come on! Before it gets too dark!" He pulled to the edge of the Quidditch pitch, stopping every so often to glance at a map of sorts. Lily would have thought he knew the way by now!

"Okay… I wanted to show you something. So bear with me, okay?"

Lily frowned at his precautionary words. He muttered something under his breath and an instant later his broom had appeared at his side.

"James…" Lily trailed off warningly, eyeing the glint in his eyes.

"Come on, Lil… trust me," he said enticingly, tilting his head so his hair flopped over his face. He seated himself on the broom and patted the space behind him. Without even thinking about it, she climbed on behind him. Grimacing, she realized that she couldn't pull out now.

"James…" she tried desperately, and then she screamed: "Jaaaaaaaaaames!" as he took off with a breathtaking whoosh. Lily had just enough time to wrap her arms around his waist in a death grip. He shot upward and swerved around, and then zigzagged towards the goalposts. Abruptly he pulled up and then, just as Lily was getting used to sitting on the broom, he shot back down again. His hair tangled wildly in front of her. Lily contained the absurd urge to run her hands through it.

"James, James, what are you doing?!" her voice flew out into the night as he shot to the middle of the pitch.

"I'm playing," he replied vaguely. He launched forward again, this time to the opposite side of the pitch, and made a wild grab in the air before shooting off to the other end. Lily felt a mounting sense of exhilaration as he swerved and zigzagged and up and down and then suddenly lifted one hand off the broom to throw it forward, as though throwing a Quaffle through the goalposts.

"Oh, I get it! You're playing Quidditch!" Lily exclaimed triumphantly. "But why?"

"_But why_?" James repeated in her confused tone, "Why? Because it's the best sport in the world!" he crowed. He was drifting thoughtfully now, swaying slightly.

"I know… but why are you doing it _now_?" she elucidated. He turned slightly to face her.

"Because I want you to know how exciting it is, every time I'm up here on a broom."

"Well, yes, it is actually quite exhilarating," she admitted, and smiled brightly.

"_Quite_?" James repeated loftily. Lily caught the mischief in his eyes.

"Quite," she reiterated snootily.

"Well, Miss Evans, I suppose I'll have to show you how we _really_ fly out here, then." And with that he shot upwards and landed a double loop. Lily's thrilled laughter rang in the darkness. James repeated the action, and then a triple loop, and suddenly he was pulling out all his fanciest moves to hear more of her laughter…

"Well," Lily panted much later, "that was quite exhilarating." She smiled teasingly at James as they quietly made their way towards the Tower. He made a snarky face at her and mussed her tousled hair.

"I'm glad you just had the most exciting date of your life," he smirked. He grinned when she didn't deny it.

"You'd call this a date?"

"Yup."

"Where's my flowers? Or my chocolates?" She demanded. For a moment James's eyes widened in embarrassment, and then he called her bluff and said:

"Even better – I'll give you a kiss." He leaned in with a smarmy smile, but she swatted him away.

"Not on the first date! You'll have to do better than that." She pouted innocently as he glared at her in exasperation.

"Hmph."

"The password's shrivelfig by the way," she said cheerfully as they neared the portrait.

"That it is. Since when do prefect patrols run so late?" the Fat Lady asked irritably.

"What? Is that the time? By golly but patrols go fast these days," James said cheekily as Lily ushered him into the Common Room.

"The poor woman's going to get bags under her eyes," Lily scolded jokingly, but James didn't reply. He was seated in an armchair near the fireplace, seemingly deep in thought.

"Hot chocolate! How about hot chocolate? That's not cliché," he said eagerly. Lily bit her lip to hide her amusement.

"Alright then." She didn't actually think he could conjure up hot chocolate, but James seemed to have many more tricks up his sleeve than she had thought, for ten seconds later two steaming mugs of hot chocolate came whizzing into the Common Room. She gaped.

"How did you do that?"

James pulled her onto his lap and handed her a mug. "Magic," he replied smugly. Lily smiled as she sipped the hot chocolate. James moved a hand, almost unconsciously, to rest lightly on her waist. Lily felt her stomach tighten in delight.

"So how about that kiss then?" she asked. James leaned in slowly, until their lips were a word apart. Lily parted her lips hungrily. And then James tilted his head to the left and pressed his lips to her jaw.

"Not on the first date," he whispered in her ear. Lily pouted; but to no avail. James smiled widely, and shifted her away from temptation, moving her against his chest and tucking his arms around her. It was strange how his embrace warmed her to her very core.

"I hope you had fun tonight," he said softly.

"It was the best date of my life," she answered honestly, and her smile made his heart thump out of beat.

"Me, too."


End file.
